


Punch People, and Deal with the Consequence (aka "We're Lightwoods.")

by Batty_Blue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Макс вернулся в Нью-Йорк после небольшого происшествия в Мумбаи. Никого не удивляет, если ребенок обращается за помощью к старшему брату. Но для всех становится огромной неожиданностью, когда он, минуя брата, бежит к его парню.(Или: Помните тот момент, когда Алек подрался с парнем из класса карате из-за того, что тот вел себя как напыщенный придурок? Да? Ну, допустим, что это гены Лайтвудов, и Максу они тоже передались.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punch People, and Deal with the Consequence (aka "We're Lightwoods.")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855882) by [Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell). 



Должно быть, в аду ударили морозы, потому что Алек никак не ожидал того, что только что произошло. Макс влетел в зал с такой скоростью, что куртка развевалась у него за спиной. Миновав Изабель и Алека, он направился прямиком к Магнусу, чуть не сбив мага с ног при столкновении. 

\- Воооу! – Магнус взмахнул руками в попытке удержать равновесие. Макс крепко обхватил его ноги вокруг колен, лишая возможности двигаться.

Алек мгновенно переместился своему парню за спину, чтобы подхватить, если они вдруг упадут. Как только он положил руку на плечо Магнуса, тут же ощутил, как волна магии прошла сквозь него, возвращая магу устойчивость.

Изабель и Клэри с интересом за ними наблюдали.

\- О, Александр! – похоже, Магнус был удивлен, словно не ожидал, что Алек открыто прикоснется к нему посреди зала совещаний в Институте. Это можно было прочесть по выражению его лица, прежде чем на него вернулась маска самоуверенности. – _О_ , Александр, - повторил он более выразительно, двигая бровями.

Алек постарался выбросить плохие мысли из головы. Он знал, что Магнус не уверен в их отношениях. Он и сам был немного, но он даже и не догадывался, как сильно его страх влиял на мага. Тот ходил вокруг него на цыпочках – всего лишь одна малюсенькая ошибка, и Алек снова запрется в своем шкафу. Алек ненавидел себя за это.

Он опустил руку ниже, скользя вниз по позвоночнику и останавливаясь на пояснице. – Магнус, ты в порядке?

\- О да, - ответил Магнус игриво, моргая длинными накрашенными ресницами. – Просто слегка _перехватило дыхание_. Двое Лайтвудов в моих объятиях. Кажется, для меня это слишком!

Только теперь Алек вспомнил о причине столь несвоевременной демонстрации близости на виду у всего Института.

\- Макс, - он перевел осуждающий взгляд на виновника происшествия. Алек опустился перед Максом на колени, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. – Что наставник сказал тебе о беготне по Институту?

Мальчик крепче сжал ноги Магнуса, из-за чего тот неловко поежился. – Насрин сказала не бегать, потому что я могу упасть и удариться головой. Она говорит, что у меня все еще нет руны устойчивости, но мне исполнится десять только через год! – большая часть его возмущения затерялась в ткани джинсов Магнуса.

Суровый взгляд голубых глаз Алека смягчился. – Эм, Макс, все вынуждены ждать, когда им исполнится десять, чтобы получить свою первую руну. Мне и Иззи тоже пришлось, к тому же осталось уже меньше года. Разве тебе не девять с половиной? – Он мельком взглянул на своего парня. К счастью Магнус смотрел вниз с глупой улыбкой на губах. – Ведь так, Магнус? – он закатил глаза.

\- О, это правда, девять _с половиной_ на половину больше чем просто девять, - кивнул Магнус. – Полгода это меньше чем целый год! – Изабель и Клэри начали хихикать за его спиной, он взглянул на них через плечо и щелчком пальцев заставил утихнуть.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Макс, еще крепче сжимая ноги Магнуса и пряча лицо в темной ткани его джинсов. – Но это все равно еще не скоро.

Алек с Магнусом одновременно фыркнули. Магнус послал Алеку умоляющий взгляд, и нефилим кивнул.

\- Эй, Макс, - проворковал Алек. – Почему бы тебе не отпустить Магнуса? Он крайне неравнодушен к коротышкам, - сказал он с усмешкой, заработав от своего парня убийственный взгляд и подзатыльник. – Оу, ладно. Ему нравятся коротышки. Он буквально не может без них обойтись.

\- О, думаешь это смешно, Александр? – издевательски произнес Магнус с притворным раздражением, скрестив руки на груди. – То, что ты у нас здоровяк, вовсе не означает, что ты имеешь право смеяться над невысокими людьми! Мне известно, что некоторые виды гремлинов очень негативно относятся к шуткам по поводу их роста…

\- Эмм, Магнус, успокойся, - Алек провел ладонями по задней части бедер Магнуса и, разомкнув руки Макса, повернулся к брату. Последовавшее за этим одобрительное мурлыкание заставило его щеки покрыться румянцем. Но сейчас не время для подобных мыслей. – Макс, так почему Миссис Чодхури сегодня отправила тебя обратно?

Макс снова обхватил Магнуса, заставив того вскрикнуть.

Взяв за ладони, Алек опять убрал его руки. – Макс, - обратился он к мальчику, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Что-то произошло на сегодняшних занятиях?

Макс закусил губу и кивнул.

Магнус присел на корточки рядом с Алеком. – Все в порядке, Макс, он не станет сердиться, если ты расскажешь ему правду.

\- Я подрался, - пробормотал Макс тихо, словно не желая, чтобы его услышали.

Алек распахнул глаза. – Подрался? – получилось резче, чем он рассчитывал. Макс выглядел испуганным.

Хорошо, что Магнус быстро соображал. – Александр хотел спросить, почему ты вообще ввязался в драку? На тебя это не похоже. Не хочешь рассказать нам, что случилось?

\- Кое-кто из ребят вел себя грубо. Они говорили нехорошие вещи, так что я врезал им по носу, - объяснил Макс, избегая смотреть брату в глаза. Ожидая его реакции, он раскачивался с пятки на носок.

Алек нахмурил брови. Это был не очень хороший знак, так что Магнус взял все на себя. – И почему же ты побил кучку сопливых малышей-нефилимов? Не потому ли что они снова вели себя высокомерно и чванливо, а? – Это должно было быть шуткой, но на лице Макса промелькнуло одобрение. У Магнуса скрутило живот. – О, и что же сказали эти дьяволята?

\- Они смеялись над моей семьей. – Макс отвернулся. – Они сказали, что Алек, Изабель и Джейс позорят ее. Алек целовался с магом. Изабель воровка. А Джейс сбежал, - он всхлипнул. – Мне… мне не понравилось то, о чем они говорили. Они не правы. Ты нравишься Алеку. Изабель ничего не воровала. А Джейс… Джейс пропал.

\- Я, э… - Магнус был застигнут врасплох.

\- Макс, - вмешался Алек, - это все равно не оправдание, чтобы бить людей. Мы сумеречные охотники. Для такого рода вещей у нас существуют правила. Ты мог бы подать жалобу. – Макс прикусил губу, он готов был расплакаться. Алек взял свои слова назад, наклонившись и прошептав: - Только между нами, я считаю, что ты поступил правильно. Семья всегда должна быть на первом месте.

Проступившее на лице Макса облегчение осветило весь зал. – Правда?

Алек подмигнул ему, прежде чем ответить. – Да, правда, - сказал он с притворной строгостью. – Ты же знаешь, что мы должны назначить тебе наказание, так? За то, что ты сделал?

Опустив голову, Макс кивнул.

\- Мне как раз нужна помощь, чтобы разобрать книги с заклинаниями, - предложил Магнус, озорно подмигнув Максу. – Разве это не ужасно _скучное_ наказание? Сидеть среди старых пыльных книг целый день вдалеке от нефилимских учений? Что может быть хуже, чем заставить малыша-нефилима работать с таким старикашкой как я.

\- Магнус, не недооценивай себя, у тебя _очень много_ книг! – Алек с трудом сдерживал улыбку, готовую растянуть его рот до ушей. Максу он прошептал: - Ну же, Макс, притворись, что это худшее из возможных наказаний, как… эм… никакого десерта целую неделю.

У Макса чуть слезы из глаз не полились. – Нет, нет, только не это!

Алек скрестил руки на груди. – О, нет, мы Лайтвуды, и мы отвечаем за последствия своих действий, ведь так?

Всхлипнув, Макс согласился. – Х-хорошо, я-я буду п-помогать Магнусу.

\- Верно, ты будешь помогать мне _весь_ день, - с улыбкой произнес Магнус. Он встал, отряхнул невидимую пыль с колен и повернулся к остальным присутствующим в зале. – Думаю, дальше вы справитесь и без нас. Мне пора возвращаться домой, готовить заклинания поиска, а Максик в это время будет сортировать мою внушительную коллекцию книг. Бегом-бегом! Книги не разберут себя сами!

Алек тоже встал и прикоснулся к тыльной стороне ладони Магнуса. – Позаботься о нем, ладно? Я приду на ужин, чтобы его забрать.

\- О, хорошо, - улыбка Магнуса стала шире. – Я закажу китайскую кухню. Давай, Макс, - произнес он, повернувшись к мальчику, - пора идти. – Он подал Максу руку, когда они проходили через двери Института, оставляя Изабель с Клэри ломать голову над тем, что только что произошло.

\- Алек? – Изабель заговорила первой.

\- Что это было? – добавила Клэри.

Алек какое-то время продолжал смотреть туда, где скрылись его парень и младший брат, а затем пожал плечами. – Он, ээм, уже встречался с Магнусом… в день моей свадьбы.

\- ЧТО?! – оглушительный вопль обеих девушек заставил его пригнуть голову. – Ты должен был нам сказать! Алек! Алек!

Алек, будучи умным мальчиком, чтобы спастись, просто сбежал из зала.


End file.
